


Epiphany

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Casual Sex, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a lot of different kinks are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: “I love you.""Do you mean it?""I don't want to."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lei if you're reading this pls dont omg

* * *

**_i._ **

* * *

 

 

"Hermione."

She looked up from her book to see Tom standing in her doorway. His shoulder propped against the frame as he looked around the bedroom, his face as bored as it was handsome. Somehow, she resisted sighing tiredly, checking her watch. It was 9 o'clock on the dot.

"I take it your girlfriend isn't home yet."

"I wish you'd stop calling her that," he told her, pushing off the frame and walking into her room. He picked up a small snow globe her parents had sent over from France, observing it with a furrowed brow. "She's just-"

"Another girl you're fucking in order to get her to join your sick little gang of sociopaths and sycophants. I know." She closed her book and set it on her nightstand, watching him set the snow globe down and move onto looking at the photos along her shelf, displaying scenes from her winter holiday in South Africa. "I guess I have to thank you for stopping by _before_ she got home."

"If you don't like Bella, you don't have to live here."

"This is my _assigned_ apartment for my program. I don't want to live with her. I have to."

"You could move in with me." His back was pointed turned to her.

She snorted. "What do you want, Tom?"

"Bella isn't my girlfriend." He turned to her, but didn't move from his spot across the room. "You redecorated."

"I got a new bed. You'll have to find something else to tie me to, it seems."

He smirked, dropping his backpack on the floor and kicking it under her desk before crossing the room and sitting down on the edge of her bed. As he took of his shoes, he said, "I just fuck Bella to keep her in line. And I don't do it that often."

"You all sure could have fooled me."

He grinned over his shoulder, his dark eyes shining with amusement. "She is loud, isn't she?" He moved up her bed, settling beside her and touching her knee. "She loves a forced orgasm. Turns into a crying, blissful mess when you bind her with a vibrator in her ass."

"Definitely more than I needed to know," she commented, braiding her hair away from her face. "Thank you."

"And I use her mouth more than anything else."

"I _really_ don't want to be having this conversation."

"She got really high the other night and tried to wake you up to have a threesome." He grinned at her widened eyes.

"I have never been so grateful to be on Ambien."

"I think you'd like her…She actually thinks you're quite attractive under your frigid, new money attitude."

" _New_ money," she clicked her tongue. "It's 2017…At least my parents have respectable business practices."

"Hey," he plucked her hand non-too gently. "Shady business practices bought you those diamond earrings."

She got up from the bed, pulling her _Dartmouth_ hoodie over her head to reveal a lacy bra. Tom watched her unabashedly. "You wouldn't have had to buy them if you hadn't lost mine to begin with."

He shrugged.

"Do you really not sleep with her that often?"

He gave her a curious look. "I used to. Freshman year, a bit into sophomore. But, she was already mine-" he stopped talking for a moment, watching as she unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off her hips "-and it was easy enough for me to convince her that I needed her to ensure that the eldest Lestrange…supported…my interests, so that the younger one would as well."

"They have names, you know."

"Yours is the only one important to me."

She gave him a flat look. He smirked back, chuckling.

"You don't have to woo me, Tom. I've already told you I'm not interested in this being anything more than it is."

"It's quite intimate," he told her, motioning for her to walk around to his side of the bed.

"I don't deny that." She jumped when he touched her stomach, his thumb smoothing over her belly button as his hand skimmed up her torso.

He cupped her breast softly, thumbing her nipple as his eyes lifted to meet hers.

"She'll be home soon, you know? Thirty minutes or so."

"That's more than enough time."

She frowned, "No it's not."

"Honestly? I just wanted to take a nap."

Hermione rolled her eyes, stepping away from him. "Get out, Tom."

"Twenty minutes. Come on. I asked her to pick something up for me. She'll be awhile."

"I'm not taking a nap with you." She's rounded the bed to her side and pulled her sweatshirt back on. She grabbed her book as she sat back down, slipping under the fleece atop her comforter.

"We've done it before."

"After a session. Not so you could get some rest to help you 'keep her in line.'"

He laid down anyway, pulling the other end of her blanket over him and rolling closer to her, drawing an arm over her legs. His face pressed into the side of her thigh as she fidgeted. "Hermione."

"Tom. This is too much."

"This is the most innocent thing we've ever done."

She patted his head hesitantly, attempting to relax. His breathing slowed almost instantly, breath tickling her hip.

"That's the problem."

 

* * *

**_ii._**

* * *

  
Bellatrix got home fifteen minutes later. Hermione felt her heart in her throat when she heard her unlocking the door, talking to someone on her cellphone. She pulled the blanket over Tom's head and hoped her roommate wouldn't come into her room.

A few minutes later, she did just that, propping her shoulder against the doorframe in the same way he had. "Grang- Is that a guy?"

"Yes," Hermione murmured. Despite herself, her hand came down protectively, smoothing through his hair before she really thought about it.

Bellatrix's brows raised, a small smile on her lips. "How…. _cute._ Your boyfriend or someone who's homework you're doing so they'll hang out with you?"

"You realize we're _adults_ , in college, don't you?"

She shrugged. "Did Tom stop by? He said he would be here."

"I haven't seen him in some time. You are a bit early, though."

"He asked me to do something, so I left work early to get it done."

"You shouldn't let other people get in the way of your education, Black."

"Ok," she ran her fingers through her curls, still eyeing the covered man on her bed curiously. "Should I shut your door? Considering," she gestured.

"Yes. Thank you."

Bellatrix blinked slowly, observing her from beneath her heavily-lidded eyes. Hermione pursed her lips, lifting her chin, forcing herself to forget the fact that her roommate liked forced orgasms- that she found her attractive- that Tom usually just fucked her throat-

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend, Granger."

"Yes, well…"

"It's so out of character."

"Bella, is there something you wanted?"

"Who is he?"

"None of your business."

Bellatrix grinned prettily. "I was going to try and hook you up Draco, you know. He likes girls like you."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

She laughed. "Nothing, Granger. Listen, text me if you hear the door, alight? Tommy's coming over and I need a shower."

"Doesn't he have a key?"

"Well, yeah. But I told him you'd be here, and you aren't supposed to know that he has one."

As Hermione rolled her eyes, Bellatrix made a show of gently shutting her door as she left. She felt Tom's lips on her thigh just a moment later, his kiss turning into a smile when she plucked his head. "Looks like I'm stuck here for the night." His fingers tightened at her hip.

"She's getting into the shower. You have, and I'm being generous with this estimate, an hour to get yourself out of my room and into hers. Join her in the shower, even. Whoa. There's an idea."

"As your boyfriend, I think I'm going to stay here. Maybe I'll stay all weekend."

"I will get up and tell her you're in here, _drunk and crying_ , Riddle, so help me-"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione." He rolled away from her, pushing the blanket away from them. He was texting when she looked over at him. "She's really fucking early."

"Yeah."

"I told her something came up," he told her, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of her bed. "I'm out for the weekend."

"Have fun."

"I intend to," he stood up, turning to look at her. At her frown, he smirked, "Because you're coming with me."

"Absolutely not. I have a paper due Monday morning-"

"That I'm sure you finished last week."

"-and I presentation in my business class that afternoon-"

"Oh…you are pretty shitty at those."

She scowled, but didn't deny it. "You aren't helping your case."

"Come," he implored. Their eyes met, and he offered her one of his soft smiles. "I'll help you relax."

 

* * *

  ** _iii-_**

* * *

  
An hour later found her at his apartment across campus.

"Do you want wine or anything?"

"Some acid."

Tom laughed. "I have some coke, if you want that." At her frown, he grabbed them both bottles of water and sat down, "You and Draco are the only people I know who like to fuck on hallucinogens."

"You heard that, did you?" She leaned back on the couch, turning to look at him.

He was going back and forth with Bellatrix over text, and had been since they'd left their apartment. "Heard what?"

"Bellatrix said he and I-"

He looked up from his phone. "Absolutely not."

She laughed. "I know. He's a racist."

"He's into blood play and breath play."

"You're definitely into those things, too."

He shook his head. "Just…don't let her talk you into that." He put his phone down on the table before reaching over and touching her knee. "I have some poppers, if you want that."

"I've never tried it."

He pushed the skirt she'd thrown on over her knee and up her thigh, his fingers drawing circles on the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Hermione inhaled deeply, her eyes following his actions. "I don't want you to," he told her. "But, it relaxes you. Makes you want to fuck. Or, it's intense and empowering. Overpowering, really. You'll feel hot and needy. You won't want anything but me."

"I don't think I need any help with that, thank you."

Tom laughed, leaned over, and ghosted his lips over the curve of her check. "Good, because I wanted to string you up to that doorframe there and fuck you after you passed out."

She stared at him, watching as his straight face slowly broke into a smile, a small laugh leaving him with her expression didn't match his. "I'm not Bellatrix."

He frowned, looking away from her for a moment before saying. "True," he mumbled, fingers continuing to draw along her knee. "She would have started crying if I told her that. Very sensitive about sex, she is. Borderline vanilla. With me at least."

"Are you advocating for this threesome she was interested in?" Her lips quirked as his brows rose. "Perhaps we should call her over."

He laughed, "I'm afraid you'll learn far too much of her if I allow that. You may actually _like_ her."

"On that subject," she turned her knees onto the couch, resting on his, and touched his shoulder, leaning in to kiss his neck before saying, "I want to know."

"All you need to know is that I want you."

"That isn't persuasive."

"It's been three years we've been doing this, Hermione. The fact that you're asking now tells me that you have already been persuaded."

"I have no intention of falling in line. You know that. You know I won't offer you anything you're interested in."

He studied her for a moment, and Hermione considered that before right now, he hadn't considered her as anything more than she was…a perhaps she _hadn't_ been. But, as of late, she couldn't see them moving anymore forward with their relationship unless something changed.

"I can appreciate the way you think, Hermione. It's active and straight forward. I don't expect any surprises, which can't be said for most people."

She frowned. "So I'm a stiff."

He laughed. "A cute one. That enjoys being tied up and fucked by me, a –and I quote- 'repulsive, no good, immoral scum bag who preys on the weakness of others.'" Tom offered her an amused look, "Which is surprising, for obvious reasons, including the fact that it requires an incredible amount of trust. Trust that I don't necessarily deserve, considering our opposing views, as well as the things I've done in the past, but I will continue to honor and respect."

"And?"

" _And_ , that's all you need to know. It's just you and I."

She sighed. "We shouldn't do this anymore."

His hand fell still on her knee. "Why?"

"Because it will only cause confusion, in the long run."

"Only a moment ago I was under the impression you wanted _in_ , Hermione."

Her nose brushed his ear, lips dragging along his skin. She touched his chest, over his heart, lingering for just a moment before saying, "Yeah. But I should go."

He hesitated before saying, "You're already here. Just stay."

Hermione licked her lips, arm wrapping around the back of his neck as she pressed herself closer to him. He let her, turning his face toward her and covering her lips with his when she leaned in. As they kissed, her hands moved over his body hungrily, shaking slightly as she attempted to get his sweater off of him. She straddled his lap, skirt bunching at her hips. At her hiss of anger about his sweater, he pushed her away, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side as she unbuckled his belt.

Her hips ground circles into him, his hands rubbing over her thighs and fingers gripping her bum as they continued to kiss. He pressed her further into him, lips leaving hers to kiss down her throat. Her hand pushed between them, pulling his cock from his shorts.

"What time is Malfoy getting here?"

"He moved out." He told her, pushing her skirt further up her hips and moving her panties to the side. She gasped as his fingers pressed into her, shifting her hips for a better angle.

"Good." She shifted again, rubbing his cock against her.

"Hermione," he said quickly, pushing her away. At her frown, he said, "I think we can both agree that you getting pregnant would be the last thing we need."

As they got up, he tucked himself back into his pants gave her a quick kiss. "How are you feeling tonight?"

"Ask the question you want to ask," she told him, moving to pull her sweatshirt off for a second time.

"I bought a spreader. It locks your ankles and wrist."

"Fine."

He pushed her toward the bedroom. "Get comfortable. I'll meet you in a few minutes."

 

* * *

  ** _iv-_**

* * *

 

"You like that?"

Tom pressed another finger into her. His thumb continued to rub circles against her clit, lips brushing her hip to sooth her needy cries. "Answer me."

"Yes," she breathed, hands working against the bindings they were in. "Tom, please, may I cum? I really need to, I _really_ need," she broke off with a painful sob, back aching and hips wiggling as his thumb pressed firmly into her swollen clit.

"Yes," he told her, feeling her tighten around his fingers. Her body twitched and jerked as she came.

"More," she managed as she recovered, pressing back onto his fingers.

He stroked her back with his free hand. "Anything more would be my fist, love."

She stilled, as though considering it, and Tom found himself laughing as he pumped his fingers into her a few more times.

"Turn your face to me," he laid down on his side beside her, propping himself up on one elbow. "Open your mouth. Taste yourself. Good girl. You love that, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I know. Because you're a filthy fucking slut." He pulled his fingers from her mouth, rubbing them over her cheek and down her shoulder.

"Only for you."

He paused, eyes seeking out hers. She wasn't paying him much attention, though. Her eyes were squeezed shut, likely in attempt to keep herself from cumming again, tears spilling from the corners of them. "Look at me." He touched her hair. "Say it again."

Hermione opened her mouth, searching her his fingers again. "Please." He offered her his middle finger, licking his lips as she sucked needily.

"Hermione," he murmured, nose brushing against her hair. "Say it again."

"Only for you," she told him. "Always for you. Please fuck me. I need you to fuck me. I need more than your fingers."

"You want my mouth?"

Her eyes met his again, her body turning into his and hips rolling needily. "Your cock."

"Where?"

She hesitated. "I don't care. My throat. Anywhere."

He smirked, rolling over and off the bed. She whimpered, watching as he disappeared, but continued to feel his eyes on her from a distance. When she began to fidget, nervous and aching for him, his fingers brushed up her foot before touching her hand.

"Check in."

"I'm fine."

"Thirsty?" He asked, voice distant.

His eyes were still on her, and she could only imagine what she may have looked like; her ass red from his hand and cunt open and wet with desire.

"Hermione."

"No. I'm fine. Tom, _please_ , just fuck me. I just need you to fuck me," her voice broke with desire.

He chuckled, letting going of her hand and gripping the bar between her wrists. His lips brushed her lower back as he dragged her to the edge of the bed. Tugging at the princess plug nestled in her bum, he smiled at the way she pressed closer to him, twitching and moaning. "Beg."

She moaned. "Tom," her voice was barely a whisper, breathy and so needy it almost pained him. "Please. I need you. I need your cock. I need you to fuck me-"

"Like what?"

Hermione let out a shaky breath. "Like the filthy fucking slut that I am."

Tom hummed appreciatively as he leaned forward, his hips fitting perfectly against her as he wrapped her hair around his fist. He kissed her shoulder as he straightened back up, tugging her hair slightly. She moaned and, without prompting, said, "Please, fuck me. Use me. I need to feel you in me-"

He used his free hand to unzip his pants, freeing himself without pushing them from his hips. Pulling a condom from his back pocket, he tossed it close to her hands, instantly cutting off her begging. "Open it."

As she did so, he buried his fingers within her again, playing with the plug. She moaned insistently, fidgeting in attempt to find some relief. He let go of her hair and moved away from her. She half cried, "Tom," she took a hard breath in, her whole body shaking. The sound of him sucking his fingers caused her to gasp. "Tom, please. This is so cruel. I need to feel you."

"You taste so sweet, love." He smiled at her crying, silently lowering himself to the floor. He kissed her opening, open mouthed and hungry, humming appreciatively against her.

" _Fuck_ , Tom."

He plucked the condom from her and put it on, standing in one fluid action.

"Where?"

"Where ever you want. I just want to feel you. I need to. I need to feel your cock filling my holes-"

" _Your_ holes?" He rubbed himself back and forth over her slit, tapping the head of his cock against her clit.

She pressed back, attempting to get him to slip into her. She groaned in frustration before clearly saying, "I need to feel your cock in any of your holes, filling and fucking them. Please."

They both gasped as he pressed into her, the action painfully slow. His hands were on her hips, fingers bruising as he filled her.

"More. Hurt me. I don't care." She pressed into him, whimpering. "I want every inch of you."

He groaned as his hips met hers, feeling her muscles pulsing with need around him.

"Tom," she said, "I'm going to cum. I'm sorry. I'm-"

He rubbed circles into her hips, pumping slowly in and out of her. "Cum, my love."

She did, crying out loudly, hands working against her bindings. His pace quickened, hard and deep as he pounded her, her body shaking as she continued to sob, a string of thank yous and swears falling from her lips as her orgasm stretched out. He tugged at her plug again, the hand still on her hip tightening at the feel of it.

" _God_ , Tom. Thank you. You feel so good. Thank you. I love-"

They both froze. Hermione opened her eyes, staring at the wall. When Tom continued to say –and do- nothing, she turned her face into his sheets. "Shit," she said, voice muffled.

She wiggled her hips, attempting to pull away from him, and he reluctantly let her. When he realized she was trying to get out of her bonds, he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked her quickly, watching as she sat up, stretching as she turned to him. She seemed upset with herself, her lip between her teeth.

Before she could say anything, he leaned down and kissed her. "Say it."

"Tom," she complained.

"Say it," he said again, voice low and airy.

Her eyes fell as she said, "I love you."

He kissed her again, pushing her back on the bed and leaning over her. As their eyes met, he asked, "Do you mean it?"

"I don't want to."

He chuckled, kissing her throat. Her hands found his hair as his hips rolled against hers. When she returned the action, pulling him up to kiss her mouth again, Tom shoved the rest of his clothes off and hooked his arms around her legs, pushing them apart. Their bodies moved together slowly as he slipped back into her, hands and tongues touching and exploring each other under her admission, actions both familiar and new.

His hand slipped between them, fingers circling her clit as his mouth closed around one of her nipples. She began to pulse around him again, nails against his back and shoulders as her legs tightened around his hips. "Cum for me, love," he murmured, moving to kiss her mouth. She did, bringing him over the edge with her.

Tom pressed his face into her shoulder, his weight pressing into her heavily and suppressing the frantic jerking of her body. Hermione hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, eyes falling closed.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr [honeyweeds](http://honeyweeds.tumblr.com). Come drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Epiphany_ and I'll write you a mini Tomione AU!
> 
> I'll also be following similar blogs back ❤️


End file.
